Wireless communication devices are known that conduct wireless communication through a plurality of radio links having different wireless access protocols.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-250142 discusses a communication device that is equipped with an upper layer processor that initiates a retransmission process for duplicate acknowledgment (ACK) packets in response to the reception of such packets. The communication device is equipped with a lower layer processor that organizes the plurality of duplicate ACKs received over a network into one and transfers the one duplicate ACK to the upper.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-60494 discusses a network system in which packets, which are transmitted from a transmission-side sorting device in a transmission terminal via a reception-side sorting device to arrive at a reception terminal, are sent over a multi-link that bundles a plurality of links between the transmission-side sorting device and the reception-side sorting device. The reception-side sorting device includes an alignment processor that aligns the packets in a packet order on the basis of an overall sequence of numbers of the received packets and transmits the packets to the reception terminal.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-61253 discusses a communication network system in which a communication terminal conducts packet communication with a communication node on a communication network through a plurality of radio links. The communication terminal is equipped with a terminal-side radio link integrating device for conducting a collecting process to collect, from connected radio links, downlink packet data from the communication node. The terminal-side radio link integrating device erases headers from packet data received from the radio links and realigns the packets according to sequence numbers included in the packet data to consolidate the packets as downlink packet data.